1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to game interaction. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for a unified game experience.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent advances in smart phones and tablets, as well set top boxes and so-called smart TVs, have increased the potential market as well as expanded consumer expectations for video games outside of the traditional PC or consumer game consoles. This increase in market size has benefited publishers with a potential growth in market share offset by growing expectations from consumers that a game will have the same visual fidelity no matter what the platform. With a wide degree of variation in CPU and GPU performance across these different platforms, game developers and publishers struggle to build the same visual accuracy and consumer experience for multiple different hardware experiences. Typically, this falls to developers who must spend additional time and resources, reworking program code, reworking visual assets, and sometimes even reworking game design to match each platform. This becomes doubly difficult in a scenario where users are pitted against each other in multiplayer games where their individual experiences on disparate devices may be so different that the verisimilitude of the experience is destroyed.